


There Will Always be Scars but I Will Never Let You Fall

by blackfin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Some Fluff, Touching, little angst, little bit of gore, protective sidon, that kind of thing, uh, what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: Being the Hero of Hyrule comes with risks, risks come with scars and Link has more than his share. While he's more than proud of the physical trophies for survival, Sidon views them in a bit of a different, less positive light. After all, those scars are remnants of pain, blood and the near death of the one he cherishes the most...





	There Will Always be Scars but I Will Never Let You Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for xfunfair, over on tumblr, in response to a prompt  
> Cross posted on my tumblr, s-aizo  
> Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for more details  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Thank you!

His body was marked by constellations of scars. Stretched, wrinkled pink skin spanned out along the length of his body - some in raised lines that the eye could easily catch and the fingers just as easily trace, while others were gorges, deep and wide, where it looked like chunks off flesh had been ripped off. A few were connected in meaningless, unintentional shapes. His mind wanted to make sense of them but they were sporadic, random, without any definition, purpose or story to put to them. 

Sidon’s eyes roamed freely over the exposed body sitting easily in front of him. There didn’t seem to be a single inch of his calloused, tanned skin that didn’t support at least one indication of a healed wound. Some looked very old, a hundred years old, even, while others still had the shiny sheen of newly formed skin. The scars of a warrior, of someone who had practically been born with a sword in his hand, who had been born into a world where it was destined that he fight - not just for his home and family, but for the fate of the world itself. 

It was a little comforting to find Link was confident enough to show them off. He couldn’t be certain if that was because Sidon was the only one viewing them or if he was just that unbothered by them. He kind of hoped it was the latter. The last thing he wanted was for his little Hylian to be ashamed of his body. In his mind, Link was gorgeous, scars and all. 

Still, looking at those scars...if he were forced to tell the truth, he would have to admit that he was unsettled. 

Link pointed to a particularly large scar on his chest, which was made up of three red, jagged stripes that extended from the top of his left pectoral down to just below his right nipple, “Bokoblin. Took me by surprise when I was scouting a tower. Took it down with one swing.”

There was a gleam of pride in Link’s blue eyes as he spoke. A small smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth, threatening to turn into a wide, show-off smile as he steadily went through the list of scars and explaining how each one was aquired. He really was a warrior through and through, Sidon thought with a mental chuckle. After all, these were his trophies. Some took a piece of their kill, others took the stories, the experience but there were those who viewed scars as their prizes, their rewards. 

In the back of his mind, Sidon wondered distantly if there had ever been a time when Link hadn’t viewed his scars in such a way. Was there ever a point when his little Hylian had looked down at the nonsensical network of fiberous skin that spread over his body and had been seized with grief, anger or disgust? He made a mental note to ask Link at a later date but for now, he was content to listen attentively as he was walked through each scar. 

Moving his hand up to his shoulder, he indicated to a circular dent in his skin, “Lynel arrow. Saw me from a mile away. Didn’t give me any time to react.”

“What did you do?” 

“Ran,” Link chuckled, “Ran, ran, ran and ran some more. First one I ever saw after waking up. Scared me shitless.”

Sidon nodded understandingly - he had done the same when he had first encountered a Lynel. It had been just him on the far reaches of Lanaryu. He couldn’t remembered why he had been out there but he had stumbled across the beast on the very edge of a craggy shore. Luck had been in his favor that day. The Lynel had its back to him, which allowed him to slip away unseen. Given that the monster had been toting a plethora of electric arrows, he shuddered to think what might have become of him if he hadn’t managed to get away, “I’d imagine it would.”

“This one,” Link tapped a long thin line of raised pink on his stomach, “was an accident. Went down a hill too fast, ended up falling, didn’t see the rock sticking out of the ground, got sliced pretty bad.”

“And that one?” Sidon asked, pointing slightly to a large patch of puckered wrinkles on the left side of Link’s left arm. 

“Fire chuchu.” Link responded lightly, holding his arm in front of his chest, elbow bent so Sidon could see better, “They explode when you kill them. I was standing too close. Flaming piece of goo flew at my face but I blocked it with this arm. Hurt like hell.”

“Burns always do. That one?” He gestured to a practically long, practically old looking scar on his chest that was underneath the three jagged ones caused by bokoblin claws. The tip was just below his protruding collarbone. Where the end was, he couldn’t tell since it slipped down below the hem of his loose pants. 

The pride returned full force to Link’s tantalizing eyes. Practically beaming, he straightened his back and reverently said, “That’s the one that put me in the shrine of resurrection.”

Sidon felt his heart drop into his stomach. His mouth went dry and like a plague, it spread down into his throat, turning the sensitive membrane into a barren, desert wasteland. He swallowed hard in an attempt to alleviate the sensation, producing a hollow, clicking sound. That had been the wound that had nearly ended Link’s life. If it hadn’t been for Queen Zelda’s quick thinking, the Hero of Hyrule wouldn’t be sitting in front of him. 

That thought alone was enough to make his breath run cold. A vivid image suddenly seized hold of his mind, ripping the air from his lungs. Link, bleeding heavily, lying prone on the grassy ground, surrounded by Guardians, dozens of brilliant red pinpricks of light focused on his still body. Those blue eyes that he adored so much, that were always so full of vibrant, energetic life were staring up at the rainy, grey sky - dull, unseeing and empty. Across his chest was a large, gaping wound. Between the torn shreds of skin, he could clearly see the cracked white of his breastbone. From the bottom of the wound protruded what looked disturbingly looked like intestines, and he thought that that was what it had to be. 

“Sidon?” Link’s worried voice called, breaking through the vision and pulling back to reality. 

Jolting lightly, his heart jumping hard, Sidon coughed hard, gasped then dragged in a grating gasp of air. Looking up, he found Link staring at him, his eyes wide and concerned. Shifting forward onto his knees, he crawled towards Sidon, holding out one small hand to gently caress his smooth, scaly cheek. Leaning down, the Zora Prince pressed a gentle kiss onto the center of Link’s forehead, reaching forward at the same time to encircle the Hylian in his arms. Tugging him close, he squeezed him tightly to his chest. Breathing in deeply, he pulled in Link’s lovely scent, immediately feeling himself calming down. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Link said softly, guilt lacing his voice. 

Sidon slowly shook his head, “You didn’t, my pearl. I promise you didn’t.”

“What’s wrong, then?” 

He paused for a moment, then said, “I can’t stand the idea of you being hurt. Each one of these scars…they’re evidence that something, someone somewhere once tried to kill you, to hurt you and that...that’s a thought I cannot bear. Looking at the scar on your chest, the one you received 100 years ago and thinking about how that almost ended your life, I was struck by how much that thought alone terrified me.”

Stroking the pads of his fingertips up and down Link’s bony spine, adoring the sensation of his skin against his own, loving every single bump of his spine, he whispered, “Your scars, they’re evidence that you have survived but at the same time, they’re remnants of pain, blood, and fear. They offer comfort in that you are still here, that all you have is scars but at the same time, they are all connected to the one of the things I wish will never, ever happen to you.”

“Why didn’t you say something, then?” Link chastised him gently, leaning back to look up at him from underneath furrowed brows. “I understand why they would be upsetting. You don’t have to force yourself to look.”

“They’re a part of you.” Sidon responded simply, lightly shrugging. “I won’t deny or ignore them just because of how you got them upsets me. That wouldn’t be fair to you or me.” 

“Still, you could have said something. I would have eased into it, instead of just shoving them into your face.” Link said, turning to reach behind him. He snagged his discarded shirt, tugged it towards him with the obvious intent to put it back on but Sidon caught his arm, stopping him. 

“Would you allow me to do something, then? Something to alleviate this feeling of discomfort?”

“Of course.” Link responded easily, letting go of his shirt. Turning back, he smiled sweetly up at Sidon, “Anything you want.”

“Can you lie down on your back?”

Instead of responding, Link just quietly did so. Gracefully flopping onto his back, he stretched his arms upwards, providing Sidon with the tantalizing shown of the muscles in his stomach and chest tensing underneath the tanned skin before relaxing once more, and sighed softly. For a few tense moments, his eyes could only focus on that scar. Inside his chest, his heart twisted in pain. Again, that image of Link lying frozen on the ground, dead or about to be, flashed in front of his eyes. He quickly snapped them shut, took a deep breath, let it out slowly before opening them once again. 

Link was right there, right in front of him. Worried blue eyes gazed up at him, delicate eyelashes fluttering as he blinked. He could see the subtle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Such a small, minute movement and yet, it filled him with comfort. Reaching forward, ignoring the look of concern that was on his little Hylian’s face once again, he settled his large hand on the center of Link’s chest. The first sensation was warmth, followed by the lovely smoothness of his skin then he felt it: the steady, rhythmic beat of the vital organ hidden deep inside a cage of muscle and bone. 

There were scars, there would always be scars but as long as this heart was still beating, as long as his chest still rose and feel with the art of breathing, as long as those eyes never lost their vibrancy, he would be alright. 

“Sidon?” Link asked softly, his voice low and cautious. 

With a startled jerk, he quickly realized that he had just been staring vacantly down at Link. Laughing sheepishly, he hung his head slightly before saying, “I really love you. You know that, right?”

“Course,” Link replied, wrapping his small, slender fingers around Sidon’s much larger ones, “I love you too.”

“I’m glad.” Sidon replied softly, a warm smile on his face. 

Slipping his hand away, he leaned down to Link’s now fully exposed chest and gently placed a kiss at the top of the long, winding scar that his little Hylian had been marked with over a hundred years ago. Opening his mouth, he sucked lightly on the skin, carefully making sure that his teeth didn’t cause any more scars to be formed. The taste of Link’s skin spread along his tongue - salty, sweet and with a unique undertone that he could confidently say was special to his little pearl.

Link shivered slightly underneath his ministrations. Small, warm hands settled on the back of his head, stroking the fin lazily. He slowly worked his way down, kissing and sucking on every inch of the scar, intent on covering the entire thing in a loving sheen of spit. Glancing up, he discovered Link had lightly closed his eyes. A pleasant tinge of pink dusted his tanned cheeks and there was a small, content smile on his face. 

Once he reached the top of Link’s trousers, he pushed his thumb underneath them and pushed them down without hesitation. The scar didn’t go that much further, only a little ways below where his bellybutton sat on his stomach. He settled his lips against the bottom of the scar, breathing out slowly through his nose. Link shivered once more as the warm breeze of breath brushed across the delicate skin of his underbelly. 

Leaning back, satisfied with the amount of kissing coverage on that scar, Sidon quickly set about giving the over scars the same treatment. First was the three jagged ones caused by a bokobolin’s claws. He carefully traced each misshapen line with the shape of his lips, ensuring not an inch was left uncovered. Following that was the accidental scar on his stomach. That one took a little longer as the moment he started kissing, Link flew into a laughing fit, coughing out that it was ticklish. Sidon tucked that information in the back of his mind for a another day, quickly pecked across the scar’s length before moving up to the Hylian’s shoulder to lovingly smooch the raised pink caused by a Lynel’s arrow. 

Last was the burn scars. He picked up Link’s arm, smoothed the tips of his fingers along the wrinkled, fibrous flesh and repeated the same process. Every single inch, every bump, dip and line was covered by his mouth until he was satisfied. On, on, on and on he went until every scar he could see was kissed by his lips. When he was finished, he leaned back, surveying the network of scars spread out in front of him. He would be lying if he said that he was no longer bothered - there was an understanding deep inside of him that knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Link’s scars were always going to be a little upsetting - but he could say that he felt a little more at peace. It would probably take a few more sessions of kiss placement before he felt completely okay and he was sure Link wouldn’t mind that. 

“Better?” Link asked softly. 

Sidon looked up at him, smiling broadly. Link’s entire face was a bright shade of red now, and the flush had spread all the way down his body. Sweat dotted in little beads on his forehead. The breath moving in and out from between his half parted lips was a little erratic, a little fast but still held mostly under control. 

“Yes, thank you, Link.” Sidon whispered. 

He reached up, took Link’s hot cheeks in his hands and leaned down to press a soft kiss against his mouth. His little Hylian’s arms wound around his neck, tugging his closer while, at the same time, rising him up so he could press more firmly against Sidon. Sweetness spread like wildfire throughout his mouth, sending a heavy bolt of shivering pleasure down his spine. Link’s lips were so soft, so delicious, he could never get enough of them. The rest of his life could be spent doing nothing but kissing him - not just on the mouth, but all over - and he would be in bliss. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Link suddenly breathed, “You know that right?”

Sidon pulled back slowly, away from the warmth and softness of Link’s mouth. He gazed down quietly at his little Hylian’s, his eyes roaming over the lines and curves of his handsome face. Stroking the pad of his thumb against his hot cheek, he smiled. He knew, but it was nice, all the same, to hear those words coming from his beloved little pearl. They would be together, always together, until time itself separated them. Even then, there would be a reunion awaiting them. A time when they both passed beyond this world, into the next, where they would fall into each other's arms. But, until then...there was nothing in this world, no force powerful or strong enough, that would end this. 

“You aren’t...because I’ll never let you go. I won't allow anyone or anything to take you away from me. You're mine,” Sidon leaned down to press a warm, firm kiss against Link's lips, "and I am yours. Forever."

"Forever." Link whispered in return, the expression on his face one of stony seriousness. Reaching up, he gently stroked the backs of his fingers against Sidon's smooth, scaly cheek, staring up steadily into his golden eyes, "Don't you ever leave me behind either. You're just as stupidly reckless as I am. You just don't have the scars to show it. If you leave me, if you run off and get yourself killed-"

"I won't," Sidon responded firmly, "I promise you. I won't."

Link continued to gaze up at him quietly for a few moments before smiling slightly, "I'll hold you to that."

Returning the smile, Sidon kissed the tip of Link's nose, adoring the little laugh that earned him, and said, "Please do, my pearl."


End file.
